Wild Fire: Haku's Return
by emo barbie
Summary: Orochimaru stumbles apon a boy still clining onto life, even though he's been dead for sometime. Using his abilitys to the most, he brings Haku back to life and uses him to his own adventage, sending him off on a mission with Gaara. Gaara/Haku Re-New


Title: **Wild Fire: Haku's Return**

Author: **Emo Barbie**

Summary: **Orochimaru stumbles apon a boy still clining onto life, even though he's been dead for some time now. Using his abilitys to the most, he brings Haku back to life and uses him to his own adventage, sending him off on a mission with Gaara. However this little mission isn't as cracky up as Haku would have liked it to be. **

Pairing: **Gaara/Haku**

Warning: **THIS IS YAOI! Not major{Maybe in later chapters}, but still Yaoi! Please if you don't like, see that little back button up there? Click it...QUICK! CLICK IT BEFORE THE IMAGES ARE BURNED INTO YOUR MIND AND YOU CAN NEVER GO BACK TO THAT INNOCENT MIND YOU ONCE HAD!!! **

Extra: _**This is a rewritten version of Haku's Fire**, **Because the original one was so...not how I wanted it to be, and T_T I put Kiba instead of Kabuto in the other one. And a lot of it was just...so...junk. So Here's a little better written version, but just because I was too lazy to actually write over it...and I like to look back on my crappier works, I just made this a new story.**_

_**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=--=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=**_

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Wild Fire:

**Haku's Return**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_Oh what a poor, poor boy._

A gray hand reached down to pull at the boys chin, turning it ever so slightly as he examined the boy's dirty face. "He couldn't have been down there long...He's still intake at least." Kabuto glanced up at Orochimaru, but the other didn't seem to have payed any attention to his words, that or he simply paid no heed to them. His gaze was still narrowed on the pale face of the boy that he had found.

_Left all alone..._

Orochimaru and Kabuto had been on the trail of finding more members, following in the path of which Sasuke had led, even though they knew that it had been some time since the team had been there. While taking a path that overlooked the village of mist, Kabuto had stumbled upon a sword that was planted in the ground at the edge of the cliff. It was an obvious attempt at a grave marker, much like the ones used in Konoha that Kabuto had seen, but with just one look Kabuto had known who the sword belonged to. It was indistinguishable from any other, a sword that was made for none other then Zabuza, a world known bingo book ninja, also known to be a demon...or at least thought.

_No one seemed to care enough to notice...you were still holding on. _

Orchimaru grinned and let out a laugh, startling Kabuto out of his gaze to turn towards the body of the boy. "Allow me to help you." He chuckled to himself, Kabuto's eyes glancing from Orochimaru to the boy once more, before he went back to examining the sword stuck in the ground, shaking his head at the known fact of what Orochimaru was gonna do. Kabuto wasn't really all that enthralled at the idea of having another walking dead around the place.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=---=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--

_You see...it is only threw the eyes of other's...that our little lives have any significance..._

The desert wind blew threw the long silky black hair of the young boy, though it would most likely have been a better idea to have had his hair up in this heat, he had had nothing to tie it up with.

"Gaara-san." Haku reached out and grasped onto Gaara's sleeve, a look of concern on his face as he studied the other.

_...if there is no one who sees you..._

"Aren't you thirsty." Haku furrowed his brows as he reached over and pulled the water bottle from his waistband. They had been walking for almost three days now, and so far that day, it had been almost four hours since they had left the cave in which they had spent the night. The water bottle that Haku had filled from the small pool he had found excavating the cave had yet to leave the waist band of his Kimono.

_...or even looks at you..._

"Here Gaara-san, drink this." Haku muttered, holding out the bottle towards the other with a smile. However Gaara refused to stop or even slow his pace, neither did he turn to look back at the other as he continued on threw the desert, the winds still lashing at them with it's force. Haku's smile fell as he watched the other for a moment, the water bottle falling back to his side as he lowered his gaze to watch each foot print the other left behind in his wake.

_...It's as if, you don't even exist._

Haku got up the courage and tried once again, pushing the warm bottle of water closer to the other and tugging once more on the brown sleeve of Gaara's shirt. "Please, drink something, Gaara-san." Apparently Gaara wanted nothing to do with the water in the boys hand, and he growled at the boy, smacking the bottle from the younger boys hands. Haku, who hadn't been expecting such an action, stumbled backwards, tripping over his own feet and falling to the ground with an 'umph', the air knocked from his lungs.

_You are of no use..._

Gaara continued on, not even bothering to look back at the other as he spoke. "Leave, you are of no use to me." He snapped at the boy, leaving him behind.

_Those words...._

A cloud of dust puffed up as Haku landed onto the ground, letting out a cough as he finally regained his ability to breath, but as he took in that first breath his lungs became filled with sandy grits. The cloud died down, settling once more on the ground, as the wind began to smooth the disturbed sand once again, Haku, shaking his head as he raised his head, only to see that the other hadn't stopped at all.

_His usefulness is at an end..._

The voice rang clear in his head and for a second he had lost sight of the figure before him, forgetting where he was and who he was with now. Nothing but Zabuza was in his sights and even then he could barely see the other, but his voice was clear even threw the haze. He felt that sting of pain in his chest and the threat of tears at the others words...

_You don't understand the way of the Shinobi...I merely used him..._

The presence of the other had disappeared and though he really didn't want too, he looked back over his shoulder, catching the glimpse of tears on the other's cheek before they were wipped away by the frail hands of the boy behind him. The boy turned his gaze back up at Gaara, but the gaze didn't seem to be focused on him, his eyes glazed and wet with mud. His eyes seemed to be seeing something that wasn't there as it roamed the air around him.

_I am like a weapon..._

The red head's frown deepened, contemplating whether or not to actually turn around, unfortunately he knew that he could not leave without the other, and that if he didn't do anything the boy would most likely sit there for quite some time, causing them to be even later then they already were. Sighing Gaara turned and made his way back over to Haku, though his pace did not quicken as he did so.

_That has been broken..._

He stood before the other a moment, Haky staring up at him as if he were a lion about to pounce on his prey, but instead of attacking the other like Haku had anticipated he reached out a hand to help him up.

_And is of no further use..._

Haku eyes traveled from the red heads face to his outstretched hand, his own mind going blank at the sudden kindness that was shown to him by the other. He didn't quite understand it, the other had been so mean, so hateful either, but suddenly he had did a one eighty and was now offering his help, even if he wasn't wearing any smile or showing any kindness in his eyes. Finally realizing that the other was growing impatient, he reached out and took the offered hand, Gaara pulling up the frail boy with ease.

_So Why..._

Haku stumbled to his feet with the same grace he had used to fall on his ass, before finally gaining his balance once more. The smaller boy turned his gaze from the sandy floor up onto Gaara, studying the other as he stood his height before him. Haku bit his lip, and finally after a moment's pause Gaara turned to head on once again, leaving Haku to stare after him.

_...does he still look at me...?_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=

"_...Wounds of the heart are a bit different. Unlike wounds of the body, there are no medicines that can help them get better..."_

The small Gaara, now clutching onto a teddy bear, his eyes staring up wide at Yashamaru, the only person that Gaara has ever felt loved or has loved. He waited for him to continue a look of wonder and confusion on his face in anticipation as he listened.

"_There is just one thing...that can ease the wounds of the heart...unfortunately it's a bothersome cure...for you can only receive it from another."_

Yashamaru had stopped once again and Gaara couldn't help but blurt out:

"_What is it?"_

Gaara cocks his head as Yashamaru smiles down at him, a small laugh escaping his lips, and Gaara's so focused on what the other's about to say next that he doesn't see the flash of hatred that passes behind the other's eyes.

"_Love..."_

The long raven haired male bends down and dusts off his Kimono, making sure that he looked at least somewhat presentable before chasing after the other again. Gaara had already made it some distance but it took no time for the other to catch up as he felt the tug on his sleeve once more. Gaara felt the warm plastic against his skin again, and glancing back he saw the pleading look in the boys eyes for him to take it. Furrowing his brows as he flared at the other as he let out a growl, Gaara reached out and finally took the bottle from a smiling Haku.


End file.
